Sirius Twin
by aireagle92
Summary: So I'm rewriting my Sirius twin story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places, that is J.K. Rowlings rights not mine I do own my oc's **_

_**Ch.1**_

My is name Lyra Lycoris Black, sister to Sirius and Regulus, daughter to Orion and Walburga Black. I have long, curly, dark brown hair and hazel and greyish eyes. I was born on the tall side. My actual birth was in the early morning of July 18, 1959 around midnight after my twin brother Sirius. My Mother wanted to call me Lyra Veda but my Father wouldn't have it, so I was named Lyra Lycoris. A year later, our little brother Regulus was born. My Mom made me wear dresses and skirts as I grew up. I became more in love with my twin Sirius, my other half, the daring one. We would sneak out to the park by our home to see the Muggle world. This is where I found my gift for Art. I went to "Flourish and Blotts" and bought a book of new paper and a drawing or sketch book. But I knew if my Mother came I would have to hide it under my bed. My room was black and green my bed was a single with gray sheets and a black duvet I had one window that over looked the park. I wasn't allowed stuff animals or any of the Muggle things, but that didn't stop Sirius from sneaking muggle candies or books into our house. Kreacher our family house elf was mean to everyone except Mother and Father. I heard someone coming up the stairs I listened hoping it wasn't my they knocked on my door.

"One minute!" I called, throwing my drawing book underneath my bed.

"Lyra, it's me!" I heard Sirius calling through the door.

"Come in!"I called back. The door opened to show a young boy with short curly black hair and gray eyes. He had on black pants with black socks, black shoes over his chest was a black shirt. He closed the door after him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"In a few minutes," I said back grabbing a black skirt and pulled it on, followed by a gray blouse and a pair of black flats. "Ok, I'm ready." We then headed down to the entrance hallway where Mother and Father were waiting. Regulus followed us up, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt and black shoes

"Come, on children's it is time to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies," Mother said giving each of us a black cloak. Just a few months earlier Sirius and I got our letters from Hogwarts. "Now all of you better behave or else." Mother warned us. I had slipped behind Sirius as she said this. Regulus was standing still like a statue. We then headed to Diagon Alley mainly ignoring all the weird looks from the Muggles. The "leaky cauldron" was insight with it black painted wood sign with gold faded lettering.

_"The Leaky Cauldron" I said as _we headed into the courtyard and Father took out his wand and tapped three up and two across and the gateway opened, we then walked through. I always love Diagon Alley with it different shops and stores.

"We need to go to Gringotts to get the money we need," Mother growled. "Remember behave or else." After getting the money that we needed. We were headed to Madam Malkin's robe shop to get fitted for our Hogwarts outfits, then on to Flourish and Blotts to get the books we needed. As Mother and Father started to go, I quickly bought a new sketch book. We continued getting our supplies for school. As we entered Ollivander wand shop. Father spoke.

"Mr. Ollivander are you in here?" Father asked.

Mr. Ollivander came out his hair was grayish black and his eyes were like bright moonlight.

"I was wondering when young Mr. Black and Miss. Black would come in for their wands," He said. "Now, who will go first?"

"I will." Sirius said.

"Which is you're wand arm?" He asked.

"Right." Sirius said.

"Hold out your arm" he said holding out a sliver measuring tape he started to measure everything.

"Each Ollivander wand is made with a magical essence. Which are Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair, and Dragon heart string," He said. "Let see Holly and Dragon heart string twelve inches." He then handed Sirius the wand who began to swing it around but nothing happened. "No, that will not do, let's see. What about this Walnut with unicorn hair eleven inches" He then handed the wand to Sirius and it shot out green stars. "Now Miss. Black, Which is you're wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Right." I said back holding out my right arm he measured it the same way he measured Sirius.

"Let see Rosewood with Phoenix feather ten inches," He handed me the wand and I twisted it a little but nothing happened. "No that one, let see about this one, Ash and unicorn hair, sixteen inches." He handed the wand to me. I swished it and it shot out bright blue stars the turned into a bird.

"Way to go Sis." Sirius whispered.

"Fourteen Gallons, please." Mr. Ollivander said.

Father paid him for everything. Mother and Father allowed Sirius and I go pick our owls. Sirius got a brown tally and I picked a snowy white owl. I called her Ainbthech. As we headed back home Regulus was pulling on my hand.

"Come on Lyra." He said trying to make me move faster.

"I'm coming Reg." I said back.

As the night came in and after dinner I slipped up stairs to my room to draw until midnight that's when Sirius came in.

"You want to sneak out to the park again?" He asked.

"Yes, give me a minute" I said and he began to sneak back out.

I was grabbing a pair of jeans and a baggy black t-shirt to wear with blue converse. I quietly slipped out with my sketch pad in one hand and listening for Mother and Father who I was hoping was fast asleep. I quietly slinked into Sirius's room and he was sitting on his bed waiting for me.

"You ready?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, let's go." Sirius whispered back and smiled. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with black converse. We quietly slipped downstairs and out the door and walked across the road to the park.

"I love here at night." I whispered.

"I know, it's because you love to see the stars at night," Sirius whispered to me. "I can't wait, till we're off to Hogwarts."

"Yea same here." I whispered back, looking up to the stars and seeing the Orion constellation up in the night sky.

"We need to get back, before Mother and Father or Reg finds out that we snuck out, then we will be doomed to hell for the rest of our lives."

We slipped back inside and quietly up to our rooms and both fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**That is now for now tell me what you think but be nice I will say again be nice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places, that is J.K. Rowlings rights not mine I do own my oc's **_

* * *

As the last two months of till school went, on September first that morning Kreacher woke us up early and made breakfast. As he made breakfast I quickly pack my trunk putting all my books on one side, my potion kit on the other side and my uniforms in the center, I slip my sketch book in my uniforms with a pack of color pens that Sirius had gotten me a few years ago. After double checking it, I put my sorting uniform in a black bag and slip on a black skirt and a white blouse with black flats. I hate the outfit but mother forced me to wear it. I walked down into the dinner room where everyone was eating a fried egg with buttered toast and bacon with sausages.

"Eat now; we're going to leave in a few minutes." Mother growled out as we eat.

After finishing breakfast Mother warned us again about behaving. Father took Sirius with his trunk to Kings cross by Apparition, Reg and I went with Mother lucky we pop in the right platform. I finally saw the train with it bright red and black stream engine look beautiful. "Now remember you better behaving." She growled out.

"We will Mother." I said back getting her to calm down.

I went and headed into the train with my trunk in an empty compartment follow by Sirius with a boy who had short uncontrolled black hair and hazel eyes at were covered be hide rounded glasses.

"Lyra meet James Potter," Sirius said. "James meet my little sister Lyra"

"What your only a second older!" I yelled at him.

"I'm older, so get over it Sis." Sirius said laughing.

"Shut it!" I growled back.

"Clam down Sis," Sirius said. "I'm just joking."

"It's not funny Sirius." I growled out and walk out of the compartment and started down the hallway till I found a compartment where they were five girls around my age laughing and talking to each other. I quietly pop my head in. "Excuse me can I sit in here everywhere else is full?" I asked

"Yeah sure." said the one closes to the window on the right side. She had long and straight black hair and warm brown eyes she was normal height and had milk and cream skin tone she had an American accent, normal size nose.

"Thanks I'm Lyra." I said coming in and closed the door then sitting next to the door.

"I'm Christine," she said. "This is Alice." She pointed to a girl in the middle of the compartment she had long blond hair that was in a braid and her eyes could rival emerald she was slightly taller with a small nose.

"That Michelle." Alice said pointing to a girl with long black curly hair and brown eyes, she was the same height as Alice with a normal size nose.

"Nice to meet you Lyra." Michelle said she had a South African accent.

"I'm Bria and this is Susan." One of the last girls' said the two rights next to the door and me the girl who said she was short but built for speed, her hair was bright purple and bright grey eyes with a long nose and a smirked smile. The other girl had long auburn hair and green eyes she was normal height and a small button like nose.

"Anything from the cart?" a witch asked with wispy blond hair and brown eyes.

"No thank you." We all said back.

As the train was only a half an hour away I found out Christine was a Pureblood like me, Michelle was a Muggle born same like Alice. Susan and Bria were Pureblood also we all change into are sorting outfit.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Ok." Bria said back.

As I headed back to Sirius compartment only to find the compartment had three more guys one was the tallest he had short blond hair and grey eyes with a few scars he was wearing baggy clothes and a normal size nose. The next boy was shorter portably the shortest in the compartment he had mousy brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing clothes. The last guy was tall the same height has the first boy he had short brown hair and green eyes he had a large nose and a defining chin he was wearing jeans and a black shirt. I entered the compartment.

"Remus, Peter, and Connor this is my little Sister Lyra." Sirius said.

"Shut it." I growled out back.

A fifth boy came in with short unruly black hair and grayish blue eyes he was the same height as the two tallest boys.

"Who are you?" He asked acting like a snob.

"Lyra, Sirius's twin sister." I said back.

We finally pulled into Hogmeads station it was dusk the sky was a cross between red and purple.

"Please leave your trunks in your compartment they will be taken up separately!" We heard through the voice box we all filed out.

"Firs' years!" We heard. "Firs years!" To see a huge man with wild black hair and beetle black eyes, beaver skin boots.

"Bria!" I called her turn and wave back.

"Who that?" Sirius asked.

"That Bria," I whispered back. "She's a friend ok." We walk to the huge man.

"Is that everyone?" He asked.

"I guess so." I whispered back. "Ok let's get a move on," The huge man said. We started to follow him through the wood till we reach the shone of the lake. "Four to a boat or more no less."

I quickly went into a boat with the fifth boy and Connor.

"The name is Will Sullivan and this is my Brother Connor were twins like you and Sirius are." Will said.

Another girl came into the boat she was about my height she had long brownish red hair that was in a braid that all the way down her back to her waist.

"I'm Awel." She said her amber eyes could rival amber cat eyes.

She had a welsh accent she went to offered her hand I took it.

"I'm Lyra." I said shaking her hand.

"All right let's go." The huge man said and with that the boats went silence over the lake.

"Do you know who the giant is?" I asked Awel.

"Oh that is Hagrid," Awel said. "He the ground keeper."

We continued across the lake went we reach the post I'm guessing we went through the castle up to the great hall doors where a stern looking Witch in dark green robes, I could tell she was no nuisances type of person.

"The Firs years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "Welcome to Hogwarts in a few seconds you will be sorting. Houses will be like your families while you are here the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each with their own history and withes and wizards, follow me." We follow her through the two great hall oak doors; Bria was on my right and Alice on my left, the ceiling was showing clouds of dark purple in front of us was a third leg chair with a old wormed wizard hat of leather.

"_You may think I'm not pretty but don't trust everything you see and hear. You may think you know where you belong but I will the judge of that. You made be in Gryffindor where the brave lives and the __daring roar, you might be in Hufflepuff where the just and loyal lid. "Or maybe you made to be in Ravenclaw where those of a wise mind will always find there kind, but maybe you belong in Slytherin where the cunning lay. So why not try me on and you will see I will tell you were you belong so try me._" The hat sang after the song was sung the older students clapped.

"When I called your name you will come up and be sorted," Professor McGonagall example.

"Abbot, Alene" Professor McGonagall called a girl with shoulder length blond hair and warm brown eyes She normal height round face she was definitely English she gently sat on the stool Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head, the hat covered her face.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled the table of the left to us clapped and cheered. Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off Alene head and she ran off to the table that clapped.

"Aidz, Harmony!" Professor McGonagall called. A young girl with long black hair and hazel eyes with a heart shape face. She was a cross between Asian and European she average height the hat went over her.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled the table on are right clapped.

"Adams, Ryan!" Professor McGonagall called. A boy with short tidily black hair and green eyes came up and a square face. The hat barely touches his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. The far right table clapped

"Arhart, Justin!" Professor McGonagall called. A boy with short strawberry blond hair and brown eyes with a round face went up.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled

"Azia Yuki!" Professor McGonagall called. A young girl with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes went up.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled

"Black Lyra!" She called me up.

"Ok I can do this." I whisper as I walked up Professor McGonagall put the hat on me and it covered my face.

"Brave, but also smart and loyal," The hat whisper to me. "What you also want to prove yourself, Ravenclaw!" the hat then yelled the last table clapped.

I happily walk to the table and sat on the closes seat.

"Congrats on got into Ravenclaw." a Firth year girl said to me she had ginger hair and green eyes.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Black Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called him up he went happily, the hat barely touch his head.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled.

"Go Bro." I whisper.

"Bones Dora" Professor McGonagall called a girl with pitch black hair that was cut short and grey eyes; she was tall and thin like a tree with a round face.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

"Boot, Charlie" Professor McGonagall called a girl with fire red hair and brown eyes she was short.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled.

"Bunyan Awel!" Professor McGonagall called. Awel went up.

"Hufflepuff" The hat yelled.

"Conaway Bria!" Professor McGonagall called.

Bria went up her hair was now a mousy brown, as the hat was put on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. All the Ravenclaw's clapped she changes her hair to dark blue with sliver highlights.

"Congrats." I whispered. "Thanks." Bria said.

"Connors, Matthew!" Professor McGonagall called up a boy with saggy brown hair and blue eyes. He walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

"Cooper, Alice!" Professor McGonagall called. Alice walked up.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled

"Daly, Christine!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled our table clapped as Christine came and sat next to Bria.

"My brother Denis in not happy." Christine whisper.

"Why that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later" Christine whisper.

"Darwin, Valerie!" Professor McGonagall called.

Valerie had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes; she was normal height the hat slipped over her head.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled.

"Isn't Darwin the last name of the man that is the father of evolution?" I asked / whisper to Christine.

"I think so." Christine whisper back.

"Eaton, Avery!" Professor McGonagall called up.

Avery had pitch black hair and purple eyes she was petite and thin.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

"Eaton Eric!" Professor McGonagall called up.

Eric had the same color hair but had blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

our table clapped he took the seat across from Bria. McFadden became a Gryffindor, Griffith became a Hufflepuff, and Hatch became a Slytherin.

"Haw, Catherine!" Professor McGonagall called up a girl with long blond hair and green eyes that remind me of a toad, the hat touch her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

"Kenny Roxanne!" Professor McGonagall called up she had long straight dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes with golden circle she was normal height and rounded face.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled

"McKinnon, Madeline!" Professor McGonagall called up a girl with long dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Lods, Sienna!" Professor McGonagall called up a girl with long wavy black hair and blue eyes tall and thin round face.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

"Lock, Thomas!" Professor McGonagall called up a boy with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called and we clapped.

"Lupin Remus!" Professor McGonagall called

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Lynx Madison!" Professor McGonagall called up a girl with long brown hair and greenish blue eyes very short and thin circled face.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

"Matthews, Evan!" Professor McGonagall called up a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

"Orman Michelle" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled

"Pettigrew Peter!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled

"Potter, James!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled

"Quwty, Justin" Professor McGonagall called up a boy with short black hair and grey eyes.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

"Ress, Helen!" Professor McGonagall called a girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Sullivan Connor!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Sullivan William!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

I saw Sirius and James clapping and cheering more than anyone like monkeys.

"God went Mother find out about this is I'm so dead" I whisper.

"Sykes, Amelia!" Professor McGonagall called a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes with a heart shape face.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

"Thorn, Heather!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

Truax became a Hufflepuff; Walters became a Hufflepuff, Washington became a Slytherin, William's became a Ravenclaw, and Young became a Hufflepuff.

"Before we start this lovely feast, I have a few notices and rules. First and foremost First years please note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, second Quidditch's tryouts will be in two weeks please talk to Madam Hooch, now let the feast begin/" Dumbledore said and with a clap of his hands.

Trays and trays of food appeared, from Roast beef to bread pudding.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and graduation on getting into Ravenclaw." the grey lady said to us smiling the house ghost for Ravenclaw.

"Thanks." Said Michelle and Bria.

Bria hair was now waist long and still blue, with a full belly, the feast disappeared only to have the dessert come. With a clap of Professor Dumbledore hands all the food disappeared.

"Now with your full belly off to be with all of you," Dumbledore said. "Sweet dream."

"Come on new Ravenclaw's!" the fifth year girl called we follow her she had long blond hair tied in braid and green eyes she was tall and thin.

The Hufflepuff's and Slytherins went downstairs while Us and the Gryffindors went upstairs till the fourth floor us Ravenclaw went to the right and the Gryffindors went to the left. We continued up till we reached a simple wooden door with a bronze eagle knocker. The fifth year reach for the knocker the firth year hand went to the doorknob and turned it the knob then came alive.

"What do you get went you mixed a chicken and a toad?" the knob asked

"A Basilisk" the firth year said. "Right again Dawn." the knob said, Dawn then turn the knob and open the door and walk through we follow after Dawn into the Ravenclaw common room.

The room itself was wide and airy and circular with a midnight blue carpet, with arched windows hung with blue and silver silks drafts with a domed ceiling painted with stars, with cherry tables, chairs, and bookcases. In the center of the room was a white marble tall state of Rowena Ravenclaw the house founder.

"Alright this is the common room the stairs to the right led to the girl dormitory," Dawn said. "And the same with boys on the left your trucks were all ready in your dormitory. I highly suggest you go up and get unpack class started tomorrow morning."

"Come on Lyra." Christine said dragging me up to the girl's dorm.

As we enter the dorm were the same colors as the common room. There were six beds made of cherry wood with blue and grey drawing curtains and white sheets. I noticed all of our trucks were the front of the beds.

"It's is alright that I claimed the bed by the door?" Bria asked.

"Nope." Everyone else said.

Bria quickly grabbed her truck and dragged it to the closest bed to the door on the far right.

"I'm claiming the center bed!" Susan called pushing her truck to the center bed.

"I'll take the bed on the other side closers to the door." Christine said pushing her truck to that bed.

"Is it alright that I take the bed next to Bria?" Alice asked.

"Sure." We said.

"I guess I'll take the last free bed on the right." I said.

"I'll take left." Michelle said.

We all started to push our trucks to our claimed beds and started to unpack. Bria grabbed a sliver night grown and ran into the bathroom.

"Damn she fast." I whisper to Christine.

She just laughed and continued to unpack.

"Hey Lyra I have a question for you?" Michelle asked.

"Fire away." I said.

"What do they mean by pure bloods are better than others?" Michelle asked.

"There are some families that are pure bloods are able to track their magic those the years," I said. "To be honest it's a lot of dragon poop I would gladly be a muggle born then a pureblood."

"Whoa that's heavy." Susan whisper.

Bria came back and I ran into the bathroom with a silk white night grown and change and did my nighttime stuff, when I came back out the others already had their curtains drawn. I quietly un- packed my drawing pad and my outfit for tomorrow; I headed into bed smiling and worry for the next day.

* * *

_**That is now for now tell me what you think but be nice I will say again be nice. Review !**_


End file.
